


self-indulgence

by emimijemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Morning Kisses, No Beta :D, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but maybe one day i'll write some angst, but not here, i started this at 2 am pls be gentle, just fluff because i had enough angst, mentioned kuroo tetsurou/kenma kozume, other characters will be added, owl family, papa owl and mama owl lol, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimijemi/pseuds/emimijemi
Summary: nothing to see here, just the sweet sweet moments of the owl family consisting of kou, keiji, and baby shou :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. a peak to the owl fam's mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1k hits!!!!! im so happy thank u so much for reading this 🥺✨

Koutarou woke up with something heavy and soft smothering his face, making it hard for him to breathe properly. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw nothing but darkness and a little bit of light peaking through from the body atop of him. 

Yes. A body.

His small, cute, and adorable son's body. His adorable son, Shou, is know sleeping straight in his face like it is a soft mattress.

He lifted his baby off of his face gently and got a bit nervous when the baby's nose twitched out of irritation, perhaps, because of his father disturbing his sleep, but later on resumed sleeping. Koutarou smiled as he placed his little boy in the arms of his husband, Keiji, the one and only. His smiles widened that it could almost tear his face apart when he saw how their child had this peaceful expression when he felt the arms of Keiji.

'I know, bud, I know. It's comfy there, right?' Koutarou thought. 

He placed two sweet kisses on the foreheads of the two most important people in his life before getting out of the bed to officially start his day. Before leaving the bedroom, he made sure that both of his babies are still sleeping soundly and comfortably.

Koutarou, still somehow half-asleep, went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his king and prepare Shou's warm milk. He could've stayed in bed and wait for them to wake up but Koutarou wants to wake his two babies with a sweet breakfast-in-bed to start their day. Today, after all, is a very special day. It's Sunday and that means... it's family day! He gets to spend his whole day with his beloveds and nothing could beat that! 

While Koutarou was cooking, he realized that it has been 7 years since he and Keiji got married and Shouyou, their son, is turning 1 soon. Koutarou's relationship with Keiji wasn't always rainbows and sunshine. They had encountered tons of problems, they have cried gallons of tears for each other and they have fought so many fights together. Koutarou felt like nothing could probably tear them apart. Their relationship is strong and getting stronger with the foundation they have built with trust, loyalty, and love. 

He smiled softly as he remembered Keiji's face when he asked his hand for marriage. His world's face was filled with so many emotions he couldn't name in a blink but there was one emotion that dominated his face - overwhelming happiness. And Koutarou is pretty sure he mirrored his lover's face when he received a soft 'yes' as an answer. 

He let his mind drift through a train of thoughts as he cooked a simple and healthy breakfast for his lover. His mind realized that baby Shou is turning 1 in the next month and his blood suddenly pumped in excitement! He started having many ideas for his son's upcoming birthday party and he immediately noted it on a piece of paper. He may be a dork and he may have the most stupid idea sometimes, but when it comes to his own family, he will always give his best!

Bokuto Keiji? Bokuto Shouyou? Yep, definitely deserves the best! 

But before that, he needs to finish making this breakfast and deliver it to his king. 

Koutarou was finishing up the breakfast he was making when a pair of hands hugged him from the back. He looked at the owner of the hands and saw a sleepy Keiji hugging him tightly.

"Good morning, Keiji," Koutarou whispered softly as he faced his lover. He and Keiji settled in a very warm and comfortable hug as they bask under the rays of the morning sun peaking through the kitchen window. 

"Good morning, love," Keiji gently placed a kiss on Koutarou's lips after a few minutes of hugging in silence, "Why are you up so early?" 

"I'm making breakfast for you, love."

"You do know we can eat breakfast outside right?"

"Nope. We're eating here, love. Enough of eating outside already."

"But you could've rested instead of cooking.. I know you're tired from work yesterday." Koutarou sighed as he cupped Keiji's face in his hands. Keiji's face fits perfectly in his hands and he wanted to kiss him. So he did.

He placed three soft kisses on Keiji's lips before saying, "Love, you know I will never be tired if I always come home to your hugs and kisses, right?" Keiji frowned at him and Koutarou wanted to scream 'shit' but he knew better than that. Cursing in this house will put him into a "one-week kiss ban" and that is torture!

"Koutarouuu~ That's not a proper rest!" Keiji whined as he pinched Koutarou's biceps which were full of muscles, by the way. Koutarou chuckled before hugging Keiji again tightly, almost crushing the beautiful man in his arms.

"Okay, I promise this will be the last for this month, love," Last for this month because he can't stop himself from spoiling his family. Yep. Koutarou learned how to be smart with his negotiations with his husband regarding matters like this because he just had to! He can't stop spoiling his babies, that would be torture! Much worse than that "one-week kiss ban"! Forget the kiss, as long as he can spoil them.

Keiji sighed and leaned his head on Koutarou's firm chest, "What should I do with you? You're so stubborn, Koutarou.. Always putting us before yourself."

"Of course, love. It's always gonna be you and Shouyou before me."

As much as Koutarou wants to hug Keiji whole day, he knows he has to finish preparing their breakfast and their baby Shou needs to have someone beside him, so he detangled himself from Keiji and told him to go to Shou.

Koutarou finally finished preparing their breakfast and a bottle of warm milk for Shouyou when Keiji barged into the dining room, carrying a giggling Shouyou in his hands. Koutarou felt like he saw angels coming towards him. This scene will always hit different in Koutarou's heart and mind. It's just... too beautiful and heart-warming. 

He's so luck he gets to witness this every morning for the rest of his life.

As his husband approached him, Shou started reaching out his hands towards his direction. Keiji chuckled and immediately handed Shou over to him. They both know that when Shou sees him, he needs to carry the little baby or else, he will start whining and won't stop until he feels his Papa's arms carrying him.

Yup. Baby Shou is a very clingy baby to Koutarou and Keiji, but more to Koutarou.

Koutarou carried little Shou in his arms as he pulled a chair for Keiji and made sure that Keiji is settled in for breakfast. After that, he sat on the chair next to Keiji, Shou still in his arms. And that is how their day started; Keiji feeding both Koutarou and himself as Koutarou feeds Shouyou from the bottle.

Ah. What a lovely way to start their morning.


	2. wrapping presents with the owl family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like what the title says,, it's just the owl family wrappiing gifts in Keiji's perspective 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! hehe sorry if it took me too long to update >.< i had to finish my final requirements for this sem last week but i'm finally free from school so here you go!

“Koutarou! Shouyou! Stop playing with the ribbons! We need those!” Keiji shouted to his two beloved owls who are now playing with the ribbons that they are supposed to be using to wrap the presents beautifully. He sighed when he saw that the two dorks are now entangled in a mess with the ribbons. Keiji was thankful enough that the ribbons they bought have no glitters in it or else, he will really really have a big headache. His sigh was followed by a soft smile when Koutarou and Shouyou giggled after they realized that they are almost enveloped by the ribbons.

‘‘Ah.. My heart,’’ Keiji whispered to himself when he felt his heart melting before the scene in front him. His two owls are some adorable dorks. Too adorable, if you ask Keiji.

“Dada! Wook!” Shouyou called out to him. The boy raised his hands to show him that he was indeed entangled with the ribbon. “The wibbon! It it mwe!” _“The ribbon! It eat me!”_

Shouyou, now 18 months old, can finally speak but it’s still very clumsy given his age and he still cannot pronounce most words correctly except for 'Dada' and 'Papa'. Keiji and Koutarou will never forget the day when Shouyou called them ‘Papa’ and ‘Dada’. Shouyou first spoke the word ‘Dada’ which made Keiji so happy because he has been teaching that word to Shouyou ever since Shouyou turned 7 months old. Keiji expected Koutarou to sulk but surprisingly, Koutarou cried in happiness for him, saying that he deserves to be Shou’s first word. Swear to the heavens above, Keiji teared up when he heard that from his husband. Not so long after Shou called him Dada, Shou called Koutarou ‘Papa’ and Keiji laughed with tears when he saw how Koutarou cried after hearing it from Shouyou. 

Seriously, he is very happy with this little family of his own. Having Koutarou and Shouyou as his family is more than enough and he couldn’t wish for more and he wouldn't ask for more.

Keiji laughed as he took a step forward towards his world and his universe, “Yes, baby. The ribbons are eating you and dada. Now let's get these off, okay?,” Keiji said as he helped the two to get the ribbons off of them.

“Nwooow! Wibbowns yav mwi!” Shouyou said clumsily as he hugged the ribbons to stop Keiji from removing it from him and his Papa. Shouyou moved to Koutarou’s lap to cover himself with Koutarou’s big arms. Keiji sighed before looking at Koutarou to ask for help, only to see Koutarou averting his gaze from his eyes and hugging their baby owl tighter.

“Sorry, love. Shouyou’s too cute to resist,” his husband whispered.

Keiji rolled his eyes before saying, “Seriously, what should I do with you two?” He sat in front of the two and held on to Koutarou’s thighs for support as he leaned over to look at their son, “Shou, baby?”

“Dada?”

“Can you give Dada the ribbons now?”

“Nwow! Mwe and wibbowns pway!” _“No! Me and ribbons play!”_

Keiji looked at Koutarou, pouting and pleading for help. Koutarou and Keiji stared at each other for a minute or so. Keiji intensified his pout and showed Kotarou his pleading, or what they call "puppy", eyes to Koutarou and Koutarou couldn't help but to give in to Keiji’s charms.

Keiji smiled and stood up when he saw how Koutarou started wooing Shouyou into letting the ribbons go. He can hear Koutarou and Shou having a small negotiation of their own as he walked back to the presents they were wrapping a while ago. 

He was already finishing up one of the presents when he saw Koutarou carrying Shouyou who is now carrying the ribbons. The ribbons were too much for Shouyou to carry, causing some of it to fall on the floor while the two made their way towards Keiji. Keiji chuckled when he saw how a trail of ribbons followed his owls. 

'Ah. How messy.. Well, at least we can finally wrap these presents.' Keiji thought.

“Dada! Hew! Wibbowns!” _“Dada! Here! Ribbons!”_ Shou handed him all the ribbons he can grab hold to and Keiji accepted it with a soft smile.

“Thank you, baby. Now whose present should we wrap next?” Keiji asked their baby. He and Koutarou watched Shou as the little boy pointed to the little ball and some candies placed next to a doll. 

“Chumu’sh!” _“Tsumu’s!”_

“Of course, you will pick that,” Koutarou said with a deep chuckle. Keiji chuckled in agreement. Of course, indeed. 

Atsumu, or Tsumu as shou calls him, is Osamu and Suna’s son who is almost a year older than Shouyou. He and Shouyou are also the bestest of best friends. Sometimes, when Keiji and Koutarou have to work on the same day and no one would be left to watch over Shouyou, they will leave Shouyou in the Miya’s house so that he could have someone to watch over him and of course, to have Shouyou play happily with his best friend. 

“Okay! Let’s wrap Tsumu’s present now, shall we, baby?”

“Yes, Dada!” 

The living room of the owl’s family was filled with laughters and giggles as they continued wrapping up their presents for their loved ones for the upcoming Christmas. 

While wrapping the presents for their friends and family, Keiji was thinking about when should he wrap his gift for Koutarou. It was hard to find the right time to wrap his gift for his husband as Koutarou is always home now since it's holiday season. He wants to surprise his husband since this year was so tough for Koutarou. Koutarou may not say it to him but he knows that this year had made Koutarou more tired compared to the past years.

Keiji snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, "What are you thinking about, love? You look so deep in thoughts," Koutarou whispered in his ears. Keiji flinched when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Love! Don't shock me like that!"

Koutarou chuckled. Keiji was about to scold his husband some more when they heard Shouyou chuckling, too. They looked at their son and Keiji, once again, sighed when he saw Shouyou playing with the ribbons again.

"We haven't even finished wrapping three presents and here we are again.." Keiji whispered to himself but Koutarou heard it. Koutarou just hugged him tighter.

"Let him play for a while, love. We still have a lot of time before Christmas."

Keiji weighed his options as he still has to figure out how to wrap his present for Koutarou without giving a hint away, but later on gave in to Koutarou's hugs. No one can blame Keiji, okay? Koutarou's hugs are the warmest and the bestest of the best. He let himself melt in Koutarou's hug as they watch their son having fun with the ribbons. Keiji smiled as he felt his heart is almost bursting from too much happiness.

"Well.. You're right. We have the time in our hands, Koutarou."

Koutarou kissed Keiji's temple and nuzzled his face on Keiji's neck, "Yep. And I still have this lifetime to spend with you, Keiji."

_**"This lifetime and the next, Koutarou."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to believe that hinata and atsumu are childhood best friends in this universe, thank you very much


	3. Welcoming Christmas with bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuaka says merry christmas!

“Papa… Sweepy,” Shouyou whispered to his Papa who is now carrying him while humming a soft lullaby as they wait for the clock to strike 12 am. Koutarou looked down on his arms to see his baby owl’s eyes slowly drooping.

“Send him to sleep, love... It’s not good for him to stay up late,” Keiji told him while turning off the television where a show for kids was playing a while ago to keep Shouyou entertained. 

Koutarou crouched to kiss Keiji on the forehead, “Okay, love. Wait for me here. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Hmm... Take your time,” Keiji whispered to Koutarou’s ear. Koutarou gently pinched Keiji’s left cheek before heading to their room to send Shouyou to sleep. 

“Papa...” 

“Yes, baby, Papa’s here,” Koutarou laid Shouyou in their king sized bed. He gently caressed Shouyou’s hair as he hummed a sweet lullaby to the little boy. Koutarou lied beside Shouyou and hugged him to give him more warmth and comfort. Shou mumbled a few incoherent words before settling comfortably in his father’s arms.

“Wuv you and Dada..” Shouyou whispered to him before succumbing to a deep and comfortable sleep.

Koutarou cursed under his breath when he felt the tears swelling up in his eyes. He’s been a father for a year or so now but he still couldn’t get used to the happiness caused by hearing his son say ‘I love you’ to him. 

He hugged his little owl tighter before whispering a gentle “I love you” to his son.

He continued hugging his son for a few more minutes, okay maybe it took him fifteen minutes or so, before getting up from the bed. He kissed Shouyou on his forehead and surrounded the boy with pillows to secure his safety and prevent him from falling to the floor.

If that happens, there would be chaos and there will be no Koutarou sleeping in this room for MONTHS.

Nope. Koutarou will not take the chances. That is just torture.

He stretched his arms as he made his way back to the living room where his Keiji is staying. He saw Keiji fixing the gifts underneath the Christmas tree and he couldn’t help but to smile. He leaned on the doorframe as he watched Keiji arranging the gifts neatly. Since high school, Keiji has always been organized and neat with everything. Koutarou finds it amazing since he always has a hard time to remain organized especially when he’s hurrying his way to work. He’s very lucky that Keiji doesn’t complain about the mess he makes in the house every day.

 _VERY_ lucky if you ask him.

That’s why he exerted a big amount of effort in his gift for Keiji this Christmas. It’s not anything big or expensive. It’s a.. personalized gift. Keiji may find it a little cheesy, but Koutarou sure does hope he will like and appreciate it. 

Koutarou glanced at the clock only to see that Christmas is still more than 2 hours away. He smiled before surprising Keiji with a very tight back hug. Keiji flinched a little before slapping Koutarou’s hands gently, “Love! I told you to stop shocking me like that!” 

He nuzzled his face in Keiji’s neck before kissing his husband’s right cheek, “I love you, Keiji,” Koutarou said as he peeked from the back. He saw a smiling and a slightly blushing Keiji looking back at him.

“I love you, too, Koutarou,” Keiji unclasped Koutarou’s hands from his waist and faced Koutarou, _“so much,” _he continued with a kiss on the lips.__

____

Keiji grabbed onto Koutarou’s arms tightly when Koutarou suddenly lifted him. Koutarou laughed as he walked towards the couch in their living room. Keiji wrapped his legs around Koutarou’s waist for support. “Ugh. Seriously, love, stop doing things like these! I’ll have a heart attack if you continue doing these!” Keiji whined while holding on to Koutarou’s neck. 

____

“Heh. Sorry not sorry, love. You’re just too cute.” 

____

“Ah, is that so?” Keiji asked Koutarou with a hint of challenge in his voice. “Then..” Keiji suddenly nimbled Koutarou’s ear, causing the bigger man’s grip on Keiji to tighten.

____

“That’s illegal, love.”

____

Keiji smirked as he buried his face in his husband’s chest, “Heh. Sorry not sorry, love.” He felt the vibrations in Koutarou’s chest followed by his husband’s soft chuckle which made Keiji’s smirk to turn into a soft and gentle smile. 

____

Moments like these are very precious to them; moments that may seem simple, normal, and not unique at all to others, moments where they could goof around and let their dorkiness go wild with each other. The two treasures moments like these since it is kind of hard for them to have time just for themselves, with the addition of their baby Shouyou in their lives. 

____

Don’t get them wrong. Having Shouyou in their lives is one of the best things that could happen to the couple, but surely, they still needed time for their couple life. So every time they get a chance to be in a world where there is just the two of them present, they take the chances gladly as they spend their time in each other’s arms. No more fancy vacations and fancy places, just the two of them in their living room, cuddling while whispering sweet words to each other is enough.

____

The two passed their time by cuddling on the couch. Occasionally teasing each other and stealing kisses from one another. 

____

“Keiji..” Koutarou called to Keiji when they finally settled in one position; Koutarou comfortably sitting on the couch while Keiji is sitting on his lap and is supported by one of his husband’s arms.

____

“Hmm?” Keiji is now playing with Koutarou’s ring finger where their wedding ring is located at. He couldn’t stop himself from tearing up when he realized that they have been fighting for this relationship for years, heck it would even be a decade soon!

____

“I’m so proud of you,” Keiji held his breath as he felt the tears building up in his eyes and slowly looked at Koutarou, his hands still holding Koutarou’s. Keiji has heard those words countless times from his family and friends, but hearing it from Koutarou, his husband, hits different. Hearing it from Koutarou makes his heart go _gwah_ and _bwah_!!

____

“K-Kou?” Keiji whispered out of shock, confusion, happiness, and many other emotions. He saw Koutarou smiling at him softly before Koutarou settled them in a position where Keiji is straddling Koutarou's lap so that they are facing each other.

____

“I’m proud of you, my love. It has been years since you started to achieve your dream and look at you..” Koutarou paused to hold his cheeks, “You’re finally making a name for yourself. You’re slowly getting closer to the top of your dreams. I..” He noticed Koutarou’s eyes getting watery, making Keiji’s tears burst and flow endlessly down his cheeks.

____

Koutarou wiped his world’s tears away as he whispered, “I’m so proud of you, Bokuto Keiji. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life. I love you so much,” as he kissed Keiji in the lips. 

____

Their kiss was passionate, filled with love and other emotions they couldn’t name. It wasn’t long enough when their kiss turned salty when the both of them couldn’t stop crying from happiness. When their lips parted, Keiji couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

____

“You’re so annoying. Why would you even say that out of the bl—“

____

“Well.. I’ve been visiting our past these past few months and I just.. you know, realized how far we’ve come already, how far you have come and I’m just sooooo proud of you!” Koutarou hugged him a little to tight and flinched a little when Keiji pinched the side of his waist countless times. He caught Keiji’s hands after noticing that his world just won’t stop pinching him and whined, “What was that for, love?!”

____

Keiji, with his face still wet from tears, said, “Aren’t you forgetting something, love?” He paused, hoping to get a reaction from his big baby but got nothing. He sighed and continued as he held his star’s face in his soft hands, “I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t by my side, Koutarou.”

____

Koutarou remained silent and Keiji took it as a sign to continue, “Do you even remember how often I had slumps and you were there to cheer me up and to help me in overcoming those slumps? How often I got uninspired and you were always there, taking day offs, to bring me to different places just to motivate me? How often I cried when I feel like my creations were not enough and you were always there to give me assurance that my works are enough? That I am enough?” He looked at the Koutarou in front of him who is now looking at him with teary eyes and quivering lips. He smiled at Koutarou, “Do I need to continue, love?”

____

Koutarou shook his head and hugged Keiji again, “Keiji.. Damn it, I love you so much,” said Koutarou as he hugged Keiji tighter.

____

Keiji just laughed as he hugged his big baby owl back, “My Koutarou… Don’t ever forget that I won’t be here, successful, proud and complete, if it weren’t for you.”

____

“I won’t be here, too, if it weren’t for you, Keiji, my love..” 

____

“Haha. Are we going to spend the first hour of Christmas with the both of us crying like idiots and giving each other endless praises?” Keiji said with a laugh when he noticed that it is now twenty minutes pass 12 am.

____

“Oh. I didn’t notice,” Koutarou unclasped himself from the hug as he wiped his tears away while still sobbing a bit, “I’m sorry, love. Wait. Stay here.”

____

Keiji sat on the couch alone as Koutarou made his way to their bedroom. “Love? Where are you going?” Keiji half-shouted, worried that he could wake Shouyou up and disturb the child’s sleep.

____

“Be back in a bit!”

____

Keiji pouted and glanced at his gift for Koutarou which is now hidden in the mountain of gifts underneath the Christmas tree. “Should I get it now?” Keiji asked himself. He shook his head and decided that he’ll let Koutarou find it himself. 

____

Keiji hugged the Christmas themed throw pillow as he waited for Koutarou to come back. It didn’t took Koutarou that long to be back as after three minutes or so, Koutarou went back to Keiji’s side while holding a book sized present wrapped in a red gift wrap.

____

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Koutarou greeted him with a kiss while placing the gift in his lap. Keiji giggled when he saw how red Koutarou’s face was.

____

“Why are you blushing so hard?”

____

“Nothing! I’m going to see Shouyou!” And in a blink, Koutarou was gone from Keiji’s eyesight.

____

“Koutarou! Come back here!” Keiji called his husband while still laughing. He considered following Koutarou to tease him some more but opted not to. He thought that it would be better to tease Koutarou after opening his gift. 

____

Keiji was smiling while opening Koutarou’s gift. He even laughed when he saw how messy the wrapping was. 

____

_‘Ah, my messy Koutarou.’_

____

He chuckled when he saw that Koutarou’s gift was a scrapbook that is very.. thick. It has a lot of pages. It looks kind of messy, but not in a bad way. It is messy but it is cute. He flipped the scrapbook open and his chuckle slowly died out after seeing the first page of the scrapbook. His eyes started to water again when he saw that the first picture placed in the scrapbook was their first picture together as a couple. Beside the picture was a sweet poem made for Keiji and it is later on accompanied by a short letter about the picture. 

____

Keiji held his breath and flipped through the scrapbook. Every page was the same as the first page. All of the pages has a memorable picture of them, a poem, and a short letter that is handwritten by Koutarou. 

____

When he finished the scrapbook, he was a crying mess. His eyes turned swollen and his face was a mess filled with overflowing tears. The scrapbook Koutarou made is like a book that tells their story in a creative way. It felt like he was going through every problems they have encountered as a couple again. Keiji was crying and laughing at the same time. He didn’t expect this from Koutarou. 

____

Sure, Koutarou is a big baby that is very sweet and this thing should be expected from him, but, no. Keiji didn’t expect Koutarou to have time to make this and to keep this as a _secret_ from him for a long time. He knows Koutarou. Koutarou can’t stop himself from telling stories from time to time, which usually leads to surprises being accidentally exposed. He’s amazed by how Koutarou managed to keep this to himself within the weeks he was making the scrapbook.

____

Little did Keiji know, Koutarou was actually babbling about the scrapbook he was making to his bro, Kuroo. Same goes to Kuroo who was telling Koutarou about how cute Kenma would look in the gift the taller man prepared. And let me tell you, Kuroo and Koutarou’s conversation? Oh, it was a _MESS_ of two bros simping over their partners. Koutarou over Keiji and Kuroo over Kenma.

____

After getting his composure back from too much crying, Keiji stood up and started walking towards their room where Koutarou is probably now hiding due to embarrassment. Although, Koutarou really doesn't have any reason to be embarrassed. Keiji loved his gift. Koutarou's gift is the best gift he has ever received in his life after Shouyou and Koutarou himself, of course. 

____

“Koutarou, Koutarou, Koutarou..” He whispered to himself with a happy sigh, “You are such a cutie.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to my fellow bokuaka stans! (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。 i hope i did justice to bokuaka's sweetness!! (i think i got too mushy(• ▽ •;)) i'm still debating with myself if i should write another chapter for christmas,, but like, it features their christmas with their friends and their kids like the miya family? I'm not sure, we'll see later!!


	4. a christmas extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the owl family is reunited with their friends in the miya household, a small chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know where this was going while i was writing this, but here you go (ㆁωㆁ)

Keiji sharply looked at the two owls who are now having the time of their life while playing with the icing of the cake they were supposed to bring to their Christmas celebration with their friends. Keiji removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his head ache because of the two babies he is taking care of.

Keiji took a deep sigh while bringing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. The two didn’t seem to take notice of his distressed presence. Keiji must admit that the two looks super cute and adorable. Maybe Keiji would’ve joined them already if there wasn’t an important event today and they were supposed to be somewhere else.

“Koutarou! Shouyou!” Keiji shouted after watching the two have their own fun for about ten minutes or so. The two owls immediately stopped their icing war when they heard the sharp tone of Keiji’s voice that yells _‘I’m-so-disappointed-with-you-two’_. The two owls looked like puppies caught in act while doing something naughty like playing with icing that is meant to be eaten.

“Hehe.. We love you, Keiji.” Koutarou said as he scooped Shouyou in his arms. His sly husband whispered something to Shoyou and was immediately followed by Shouyou’s “We wuv you, Dada!” mixed with a set of cute giggles and puppy eyes.

_‘Ah.. This is unfair. Very unfair.’_

He looked at the two owls-turned-into-puppies in front of him with a pointed look. Keiji tried to remain strong as he said, “Go to our room and fix yourselves. I’m giving you two thirty minutes or else I’m leaving you, okay?”

Koutarou pouted. As if Shouyou received a signal from Koutarou, he immediately pouted seconds after his father pouted. Keiji sighed, unable to resist the sight in front of him.

“All right. Take your time, then. I’m going out to buy a new cake while you get yourselves fixed.”

“Uweeii!”

“Eyeeeyy!”

Keiji shook his head when Koutarou walked like a child in a playground, humming a weird tone while carrying Shouyou who was cheering for his Papa as they made their way to their room. He fished his phone from his pocket to inform Osamu that they will be late due to… unfortunate events.

_‘To: Miya Osamu_

_'Osamu-san, we will be running a little late today. We ran into some troubles. I’m sorry.’_

Immediately, Keiji received a reply.

_‘From: Miya Osamu  
Let me guess. It’s Koutarou, right? Haha, it was expected so it’s fine. We are still setting up the dishes anyway so please take your time, Keiji-kun.’_

_‘To: Miya Osamu  
Thank you, Osamu-san. We’ll arrive after an hour or so.’_

Keiji turned his phone off and made his way to the nearest bakeshop to buy a new cake. Hopefully, this cake won’t get destroyed by his owls again. It’s very inconvenient to buy a new cake again.

While Keiji was on his way back home and was waiting for the go signal of the traffic lights, he noticed two familiar figures crossing the street. Keiji smiled when the figures became clear and revealed a very sweet looking Sawamura couple. They must be running some last minute errands before going to the Miya household where the party would be held at. They look very… peaceful in each other’s hands. Very different from what their situation was years ago. Keiji’s happy that everything worked well for them. After all, these two have his support.

“Who’s your favorite, Shou-kun?”

“K-Kye.. Kyen.. Mmm. K-Kyen. Mhmm.” Shouyou grumbled like an angry cat.

“Uncle Kenma?”

“Mhm!”

“How about Uncle Kuroo?”

“Nwow!”

Keiji was greeted by a laughing Koutarou who is holding a photo in front of a pouty Shouyou. Based on the bits of conversations he had heard, it seems that Koutarou is making Shouyou pick between the people present in the picture.

“Why not?”

“S-scaewi!”

A smile appeared in Keiji’s face when Koutarou burst out laughing again because of their son’s answer. Koutarou looks so happy and in peace with Shouyou. He is really acing the role of being a father to their son. Keiji is proud.

“Have you fixed yourselves already?” Keiji interrupted their little moment since they are already so late. Everyone must be already in the Miya household by now. They need to hurry!

Koutarou stood up from his kneeling position and took Shouyou in his arms. The two faced him with big smiles plastered in their faces.

“Yes!”

“Wiyes!”

Keiji slightly pinched Shouyou’s cheek before getting the boy from Koutarou’s arms, “Let’s go, then.”

Koutarou snaked his arm around Keiji’s waist before placing a soft peck in Keiji’s temple. As they made their way to the car, Koutarou’s arm remained there, screaming protection and possessiveness over his world and his little one.

In a stranger’s point of view, the Bokuto family looks very peaceful in their own world. Their faces were filled with nothing but happiness and contentment with each other. Giggles from an orange haired baby boy could be heard from a distance, accompanied by the soft voice of Keiji and coos from Koutarou.

The ride to the Miya household was chaotic, as expected from the two owls. Koutarou was singing Hikari are while driving, missing tons of high notes on purpose to make their baby Shouyou laugh. Keiji couldn’t stop but laugh, too, while hearing Koutarou’s voice. Koutarou can sing, but it gets pretty funny when he messes with his voice.

“Give him to me, love,” Koutarou greeted Keiji when the door to his side was opened. Keiji immediately gave Shouyou to Koutarou before getting out of the car. Keiji was about to get the gifts from the car compartment when his husband stopped him.

“Leave it to me, love. I’ll take care of it later.”

Keiji nodded and they started to enter the Miya household. Even in the entrance, they can already hear the chaos that is happening inside. Keiji took a deep breath, preparing himself for what is going to greet him and his best friends – a.k.a. the other “moms”.

“Chumu!!!!” Shouyou shouted when he sighted Atsumu. The boy wriggled out of his father’s arms to clumsily run towards Atsumu who is also running towards Shouyou.

“Shouyou-kun!!!!” Atsumu shouted back. The two bumped each other with a very tight hug which made it look like they haven’t seen each other for months when they just saw each other last week.

Everyone in the room laughed when all the other kids gathered at the center where Shouyou and Atsumu are hugging.

_And the chaos begins._

Tobio, Tooru and Hajime’s son, was trying to steal Shouyou from Atsumu and Atsumu, being the possessive best friend, doesn’t want to let go of Shouyou. Not that Shouyou wanted to be apart from Atsumu, though. Hitoka, the daughter of the Sawamuras, was silently watching the three engage in chaos and behind her was Morisuke, the son of Kuroo and Kenma, who looks pissed from the commotion. Tsutomu, Satori and Ushimija’s son, just arrived at the scene and is now trying to steal Shouyou from Atsumu, too.

Keiji sighed and just let the kids do their thing. They still are kids, but they have to let them go and do their businesses on their own so that they will start to learn on how to be independent at a young age. They only come to the rescue if their fights turn too serious up to the point that they are hurting each other.

“Keiji-kun, here’s a drink. I’m sure the ride here was stressful enough for you,” Kenma suddenly appeared. Keiji smiled at Kenma and accepted the drink. They sat in the big circular table where they can still see the kids. Keiji reserved a spot for Koutarou who went back to their car for the gifts and for the cake.

“Where is Kou-bro?” Kuroo, being the “bestest bro” of Koutarou, asked after noticing that he is not with Keiji.

“He went outside to fetch the gifts and the cake,” Keiji answered simply while looking at Shouyou who is still being squished between Atsumu, Tsutomu and Tobio. Keiji got worried for a second when the four fell over but he was immediately relieved when he saw Koutarou helping the four kids to get up

“Daddy Koutarou to the rescue!” Koutarou said like he was a superhero like superman. The kids and the grown ups in the room laughed at Koutarou’s line.

“Papa!” Shouyou pulled Atsumu towards Koutarou, “Chumu!!”

Koutarou smiled and ruffled Shouyou's bright orange hair, “Have fun with Chumu?” 

“Wiyes!!!”

“Okay, then. Enjoy, okay?”

“Mmkay!!!”

Koutarou was about to stand up when Atsumu suddenly held on his knees. Keiji smiled when he saw the look on Atsumu's face. It was the determined look similar to his father's when trying a new recipe. 

“Sumu will pwotect Shouyou-kun, Uncle Kou!!!” Atsumu declared, looking proud of himself, “I will pwotect him fwom dawk haiwred boys like Tobeeo and Sutomu!!”

They all laughed at the sudden declaration, especially when the two mentioned rivals suddenly growled like tiger cubs. Shouyou, on the other hand, was beeming with happiness because of what Atsumu said. Keiji swears he can see flowers floating behind his son. 

“Showw!!!!” Tobio suddenly shouted, “Mwi want pway show!!" 

Keiji noticed how Tooru took a deep sigh, knowing what will come next. Keiji knew that sigh too well. That is how deep his sigh is whenever Shouyou's about to throw a tanrum. Although, he is quite lucky since Shouyou doesn't have tantrums often. If he thinks about it carefully, maybe Koutarou had actually thrown more tantrums in his life compared to Shouyou. 

Surprisingly, before Tobio even throws a tantrum, Shouyou already grabbed Tobio's hand and said with a nod, “Mhm-mmm! We pway!!”

The room was filled with their _awws_ when the kids started to play with each other. Atsumu and Shouyou are still stuck with each other, holding hands tightly while playing some games with the others. They started to have their fun while the grown ups do the same. They let the kids have fun, knowing that Morisuke will probably be the referee if ever there will be a small fight. 

“Shouyou really is the referee between those three, huh?” Osamu said when they all settled down. 

“Yup,” Koutarou said with a pop as he sits down beside Keiji, offering his husband a drink. Keiji pointed at the drink Kenma gave him a while ago to inform the man that he already has one and he can have it for himself, “He's the only one that can peacefully end the fights of those three, anyways,” Koutarou continued.

“It looks like you prepared a gift for everyone, Keiji-kun?” Satori asked when the man noticed the mountain of gift that Koutarou recently brought in. 

Well, yes, they did. They weren't supposed to do so, but when Shouyou started to point some things and say _"dis fow k-kyen-shan!”, “dis fow koush-shan!”_ , they couldn't resist the cuteness of the boy and just let him grab whatever gifts he wanted to buy for everyone. They did make sure that the gift was something useful or meaningful, though. In the end, they ended up having a gift for everyone in the party because apparently, Shouyou has a very good memory and remembers _everyone_. 

“Yes. Shouyou wanted to give all of you a present, so we did,” Keiji answered while taking a sip. The adults in the table laughed with Keiji's tone that sounded like _it's-not-really-a-big-deal-so-I-don't-see-why-not_. 

Koushi was chuckling as he leaned to Daichi's arms, the latter immediately encircling the silver haired man in a hug to give more warmth to the man, “You made it sound like buying gifts for more than a dozen of people doesn't cost that much, Keiji-kun.”

Keiji felt his face heating up in embarrassment. It _did cost them a lot when they finished buying the gifts but it wasn't really a problem for them. The people they were buying gifts for were precious, important, and played a big role in his and his husband's life, so the expensiveness of the gift didn't really matter. They deserve it, anyway._

__

Keiji squeezed one of Koutarou's thighs in which his hand was placed, asking for some rescuing from the embarrassment he is currently feeling. Koutarou suddenly chuckled when he saw how red Keiji's face was. 

__

“Aww, is Keiji-kun shy?” Kuroo teased Keiji. Keiji turned to his husband and his his burning face in his husband's broad chest. Koutarou's chest was slightly vibrating and he can hear his low chuckles as his husband envelovep him in a comforting hug. He heard laughters all around him and he _swears_ that his face is getting warmer.

__

“Don't be shy, Keiji-kun~” Tendou said in a teasing tone. Keiji suddenly wants to shut his ear for a moment because he knows they won't stop teasing him until Koutarou butts in. Which, in this case, seems to be not happening soon, since Koutarou seems to be enjoying.

__

“We all know you and Koutarou are _richer than the richest_. No need to be shy now~” Tendou continues. Koutarou's chuckles evolved into a full laughter and Keiji couldn't stop himself from pinching Koutarou on the side.

__

“Love,” Keiji whined in a whisper, “Make them stop, love,” Keiji whined like a child. Koutarou's laughter died down into a sigh and Keiji felt the hug getting a bit tighter.

__

_Heh._

__

“Stop it, guys. The baby is whining,” was Koutarou's attempt on stopping the teasing, which was _very helpful_ , Keiji says thank you very much. Please note the sarcasm there. Koutarou _really_ is enjoying this. Keiji just buried his face more on Koutarou's chest as the teasing got worse. 

__

_Why do I have to suffer this early, oh, God, a little help here?_

__

The day of the owl family went by like that. The parents are having the time of their lives while catching up on each other's lives and adding occasional teases from time to time and the kids are playing with each other peacefully with a slight pinch of chaos added in between the peace.

__

__

Later that day, Keiji and Shouyou lied exhausted in bed, sleeping peacefully after being tucked in bed by the Papa owl. Koutarou, on the other hand, just found Keiji's gift for him and was bawling his eyes out like crazy. 

__

Koutarou, still a mess from crying, stared at his whole universe, sprawled on the bed and started to plan how their next Christmas would go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i lost a brain cell while writing this, i'm sorry (●´⌓`●) I almost dropped this chapter because my mind was on sakuatsuhina angst universe all day (´-﹏-`；) i hope i can gain produce some productive juices so that i can start writing that one hehe! and oh! i'll be leaving keiji's gift to kou to your imagination!! go wild (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ anywayyy, merry christmas again!!! i hope you guys liked this chapter! that's it for today, sayonara~ ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾
> 
> update: 02/17/21   
> happy 1k hits!!! i'm so sorry i've been inactice T^T I have 2 pending research papers to do and my schedule's full until april or may. I'm going to try to fit in one chapter as a very late valentine's special!!! thank u for being patient, i'll make it up to you soon !! (灬•‿•灬)♡


End file.
